Nanoimprint stamping is a process that is used to fabricate nano-sized features and patterns. Generally, nanoimprint stamping creates a mechanical deformation in a substrate material that has been heated above the glass transition temperature of the substrate material. Nanoimprint stamping is a commonly employed technique for nanoimprint lithography. Typically, stamps are made with a single pattern, requiring multiple stamps in order to form different architectures across a surface.